1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable animal carrier and litter box system and more particularly pertains to transporting and caring for an animal in an efficient and humane way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal carriers and litter boxes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal carriers and litter boxes of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of caring for animals and transporting them through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,270 issued Mar. 3, 1992, to Simons et al. discloses a carrier cage for cats or other small animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,793 issued May 19, 1992, to Leader discloses a mobile pet carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,974 issued Aug. 4, 1992, to Houser discloses a portable cat litter case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,000 issued Jul. 28, 1998, to Barbary discloses a kitty litter assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,725 issued Nov. 8, 1994, to Baillie et al. discloses a litter containment apparatus for kittens and cats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,950 issued Dec. 5, 1995, to White discloses an animal carrier with detachable litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,509 issued Oct. 21, 1997, to Dillon discloses an all-in-one litter box, sleeping area, and food and water bowl system useable as a pet carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,808 issued Oct. 9, 2001, to Crafton et al. discloses an animal privacy system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,048 issued Apr. 16, 2002, to Smith discloses a cat litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,165 issued Jan. 28, 1958, to Wright discloses a mobile pet home. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,520 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Goetz discloses a portable pet carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,843 issued Dec. 30, 1997, to Lazides discloses a pet mobile. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,740 issued Feb. 8, 2000, to Martz discloses a wheeled animal carrier. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,364 issued Nov. 9, 1999, to Ricketts discloses a modular shipping crate system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable animal carrier and litter box system that allows transporting and caring for an animal in an efficient and humane way.
In this respect, the portable animal carrier and litter box system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting and caring for an animal in an efficient and humane way.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable animal carrier and litter box system which can be used for transporting and caring for an animal in an efficient and humane way. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.